Sharingan Love
by Brenneka
Summary: This is a story about the secret love between Kakashi and Sasuke from Naruto. I do NOT own anything having to do with Naruto. If I did, I would be able to speak Japanese, which I clearly cannot. Enjoy and let me know what you think!


"I finally found you! For being so young, you were particularly difficult to find."

"I'm surprised it took you so long _Kakashi... _I'm almost dissapointed."

"You always had high expectations Sasuke."

"My past is irrelevant now. I'm not the same dim-witted weakling anymore. You would do well to remember that." Kakashi looked at Sasuke and gasped, disappointed.

"Did you forget our past.....?"

~Flashback~

"If you can take these bells from my hand, you can have lunch. If not, you will be tied to that log and watch the other two-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, we know the rules. Can we just start this already?"

"If you're too hasty, Naruto, you will never touch these bells." said Kakashi as he shook the two, small silver bells he was holding.

"Fine fine...just say go already."

".....go." Kakashi immediately disappeared into the trees.

"Sasuke....will Kakash try to sneak up on us and.....hurt us?"

"That's stupid Sakura. You wouldn't even have to worry if you weren't so lazy." Sasuke ran into the trees searching for Kakashi and his bells.

"Hello Sasuke."

"Kakashi! How did you did you sneak up on me?"

"Easily. I'm a former ANBU, remember?....Why are you blushing?" Sasuke's hand jumped up to touch his cheek.

"Uhm...I'm not I'm just.....flushed because you startled me...."

"Are you sure? I have seen you blush before..."

"n-no you haven't...."

"Oh really?" Kakashi reached out and touched Sasuke's cheek lightly with his fingertips. "I'm not so sure..." Sasuke was blushing heavily as Kakashi began to lean in, but the moment was ruined by a shout.

"I found you!"

"Naruto?!" Kakshi backed quickly away from Sasuke and looked towards the source of the noise. "Well, I suppose you have found me, but can you do it again?" He disappeared into the shadows with just a slight glance towards Sasuke which wasn't missed by the target.

"Sasuke! Why didn't you hold him down or use that creepy eye thing on him?" Sasuke cleared his throat and shook his head as if to clear his mind.

"Don't you ever think? He was using a jutsu on me...idiot."

"Did you find hi- oh..."

"Sakura, go with Naruto and try to find Kakashi again. Last time, he ruined my chance of detaining him."

"Okay Sasuke. Let's go Naruto." As Naruto grudgingly followed Sakura out of trees, Sasuke's knees gave out as if they suddenly turned to jelly. He fell to the ground with a soft *thud*.

"Oh...my....did he really just...._the_ Kakashi...I've wanted him to kiss me for so long...." Sasuke was still babbling to himself when Sakura and Naruto began jumping and running towards him, triumphantly ringing the bells they managed to steal from Kakshi.

"Yes! That was so easy!"

"Yeah, but Kakashi didn't seem like...himself. He was dazed and didn't even try to counter our attacks."

"Who cares? We got them!"

--

Sasuke was sitting on his window ledge, looking up at the starry night sky when, all of a sudden, Kakashi appeared in front of him and blocked his view. "Woah!" Sasuke began to fall backwards in shock, but Kakashi managed to catch him. "I...uh...didn't mean to startle you..." Kakashi held Sasuke for a little longer than was necessary and then let go quickly. Sasuke's knees almost gave out right when he let go.

"It's a-alright...uhm wha-" Kakashi took Sasuke's chin in his hand and looked him right in the eyes with a sort of searching expression.

"I came here to do what I meant to do earlier..." Kakashi pulled down the cloth covering his mouth, leaned in, and kissed him softly. When Kakashi broke the kiss, Sasuke's cheeks were rosy, and he was smiling.

"Oh....wow....I didn't expect that."

"If I offended you then we can pretend it never happened...." He looked down and started to reach for his mask, but Sasuke caught his hand and kissed him roughly and eagerly. By the time Kakashi had to leave, they were lying together, smiling with the knowledge of their newfound love while the sun rose behind them.

--

Their blissful world came crashing down around their ears one day.....They were running through the woods, holding eachother's hand when they ran into Naruto. "Hey Kakashi and Sas- What are you two doing?!"

They both looked down at their hands and immediately dropped them. "Uhm...nothing.."

"Are you two 'together'?"

"Naruto...you can tell anyone. If someone else finds out, it will ruin all we've ever worked for and our futures."

"Uh.....I...guess I can do that..." With one last glance at the odd pair, Naruto ran further into the woods. Sasuke sank to the ground and laid his head in his hands.

"It's alright Sasuke. He won't tell anyone."

"That's not it honey. I can't have my best friend casting disgusted glances my way. He thinks I'm a freak for loving you. It doesn't matter that he won't tell anyone......maybe....I should just leave with Orochimaru.....then you wouldn't have to worry, and he won't be able to send those looks my way..."

"No! You can't! Naruto doesn't think anything of the sort. Besides, Orochimaru is a truly evil man. Remember the pain that damned cursed seal caused you? Please...please don't leave me. Especially not with him." Sasuke stood up and faced Kakashi. He had a new, detatched, determination in his eyes as he touched Kakashi's lips with his fingertips.

"I must.....Maybe after I kill my brother, I can return to you....but for now...goodbye love...." He kissed Kakashi one last time, and then ran off to find Orochimaru.

~End Flashback~

"....Of course I didn't....I just....had to suppress those memories. They're too painful when you're alone..."

"But you don't have to be alone anymore! That's why I have been working so hard to find you. I'm strong enough to help you kill Itachi. You don't have to do such a dark deed alone. Please come home with me......please."

"What about Naruto?"

"I think he either forgot abut the incident completely or just doesn't care. He hasn't acted any differently towards me since then. He hasn't told anyone about us." Kakashi took Sasuke's hands gently and looked at him with heavy eyes. "Trust me...." Sasuke's eyes seemed to soften slightly after he said that.

"And Orochimaru...."

"If he comes after you, we can defeat him together. I'll never let him take you from me again....." Sasuke looked down as if he didn't want to leave, but right when Kakashi was going to turn away, Sasuke jumped at him and kissed him passionately.

"Oh Kakashi, of course I'll come with you. I love you with all of my heart, and I never want to leave your side ever again." They melted into eachother's embrace and just stood there, content. Then, Kakashi lifted Sasuke into his arms, and ran into the sunset...towards home.

The End


End file.
